Lifes Great
by Alexiscullen359
Summary: two 20 year olds Alexis and Jessica go to college at Sandiego state and meet these two really nice guy's named Adam and Kris. How will their relationships grow and what will they encounter in Life?
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyones probably wondering what this story is about and its just a dream I had on Thursday night. I really enjoyed the dream so I decided to make it a new story of mine. It seemed fun cause now I get to continue this dream. I still have alot I didn't write yet but theres still lot's to come, so comment and tell me what you think so far about my Dream/Story.**

** ENJOY **

* * *

I woke up in my room around 10:00 pm in a hotel where my friend Jessica and I were staying.

It was really dark outside, if it weren't for light post we wouldn't even know where we'd be walking.

"Jessica", I called out. "Jessica, are you here?" Hmm I wonder where Jess is, I walked over to our

patio just outside the bedroom and looked down. "Jess" , I called out.

Over here Lexi, she was down near the somewhat castle outside the hotel with three other guys.

"Come on over Lexi", she said. OK I'll be there in a second.

I quickly ran into the batroom to make sure I was decent to leave the hotel room. Apparently

I hadn't change yet cause i was still in my Daytime cloths. Shorts, a Tank top (White under a

light blue one) and my White Vans, I got just a few days ago.

I fixed my bed head hair a little, and check to see if my make-up was still good.

"Check im good to go"

I went downstairs and to the front of the hotel and looked to the side to see the castle looking

building. Their were stair going up to where Jess and the three guys were.

When I finally got up the stairs I seen Jess talking to this guy who had brown kinda long hair

swiped to the side, light brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of Dark blue Skinny Jeans and a

plain Black T-shirt. He looked cute next to her cause she was also had Brown Hair and Eyes.

The guy next to the one Jess was talking to was about an inch taller than me and had Black

hair a little up at the front with blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue Skinny Jeans with a

Plain White T-shirt. He looked up at me just as I turned my attention to his face.

I walked over embarrassed he caught me staring at him. "Uhh hi", I said.

Hey, im Kris. You must be Alexis?

"Yeah that's me"

Jess over her was talking to us about you. I looked over at Jess and she smiled back, turning to

that other guy.

Hey guy's im gonna head out back to the hotel room said the guy i forgot about.

Sure see ya later dude. Yeah, See ya Kris and that other guy said.

So, your in college? Kris asked. Yeah Jess and I are going to Sandeigo State just around hear.

Really so are we, but were going back to visit our family for 3 weeks over the Summer break in

what 3 week's right? Yeah I'm pretty sure, i replied.

You play any sports, asked Kris. No, I used to play Soccer when I was younger but I stopped.

Really, he asked. I'm on the College soccer team for Sandiego. Wow, that's cool!

I guess but its only soccer it's not that big, he said trying not to be to into himself.

Well im sure your good.

Thanks, Kris said.

I looked over to my side and seen That one guy leaning in to kiss Jess.

When I looked back at Kris he was looking a Jess and that guy to.

Um sorry but what's that guys name who's kissing my friend?

Oh him that's Adam. Oh OK sorry I was just wondering. Oh yeah, no problem.

So what are you doing tomorrow? Kris asked.

Oh nothing Probably hang out and sit with Jess we haven't planned anything yet.

You didn't? Well how about you and Jess come to dinner tomorrow with Adam and I.

Are you asking me on a double date? He looked really embarest "Yeah"

I looked at him " I'd love to", I told him honestly.

Wow...

Wow what I asked.

I'm Just surprised you said yes to me.

Well why wouldn't I say yes?

I don't know he said smiling at me.

Just then Jess and Adam walked over. Did I hear were all going on a double date tomorrow

night?, asked Adam. Yeah you heard right, Kris told him. Sweet, so what time are we picking

you two up at?, asked Adam.

Kris interrupted, "How about 8:00? Sounds good were both free Jess and I said.

Okay then 8:00 it is said Adam.

Well we have to head out but here's my cell call me if anything, said Kris handing me a paper

with his number on it. Okay, I will.

See you soon, he said. He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek and I blushed. "See you

then", I said. Adam kissed Jess on the cheek night see you tomorrow. "Night", said Jess.

When Adam and Kris finally were out of site i turned to Jess. "Well" said Jess.

Well what I asked. You got a date, she said happily. So did you. I know aren't they Hot?!

Yeah, I said sheepishly.

So watcha think of Kris.

How bout we get back to the hotel room and I'll tell you?, i told Jess.

Ok, well let's hurry cause i wanna know everything!

Ok, Ok, Ok come on, i said pulling her to the hotel.

Once we were back in the Hotel we both changed into our PJ'S. I got my Blue Shorts and my

white T-Shirt. Jess was wearing Pink shorts and a white T-shirt. We took off our Make-up

and brushed our teeth and hair then finally lied on our back's looking at the ceiling from our

bed's.

Soo, Jess urged. "So what", I asked.

Do you like Kris, do you think hes hot or cute or sweet. Well yeah of course I do, If I didn't I

wouldn't have said yes to the date. Oh yeah huh? said Jess. Well Dur.

So what do you think about Adam? I dont know he just so cute, eh hem I mean Hot, and he's

a nice guy. So what you guy's talk about? Nothing really, just a little about school and what we

both like.

Well that's good." What you and Kris talk about? asked Jess. Just about school, sports,

what were doing for vacation. Really what is he going to do for vacation? Jess asked. Adam

and Him are just going to visit there Family for two weeks of the summer break.

Aww, too bad they'll be gone for two weeks. Yeah I know, I said. Well, well get together after that

maybe go to the beach or something

Yeah that should be fun I love the beach, we haven't Ben there in a while, I said.

I know right, Jess replied.

Well im tired lets get to bed i don't wanna have bags under my eyes from no sleep. Good point,

Were going to the mall tomorrow to but an outfit for the date and i need new shoes.

I need to get some Shorts and and V-neck white T-shirt. Ugh and a Dress for the date.

You'll live it's only one night.

I know, i said while turning off the lights.

"Good night Jess"

"Night Lexi"

And with that I fell back asleep, dreaming.

* * *

**Comment and Favorite it you liked it.**

** _ Love,_**

_** Alexiscullen359**_


	2. Chapter 2: Double Date

**Heres Chapter 2 Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Lexi WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gah........ huh?, i said Groggily. Lexi is 7:00 am we gotta get going!, Jess exclaimed.

Go where I said. To get two dresses for the date! Oh yeah huh? Yeah, so lets get going

sleepyhead don't you wanna look good for Kris?

I just looked at her straight faced. You know you want to. So?, i said.

See i told you!, she yelled as she picked out her outfit for today's shopping trip.

I got up out of bed and hpped in the shower. When I was done i put on a pair of Dark blue shorts

and a white tank-top with a purple lose tank-top that was elastic at the bottom so it stayed in

place. Once dressed i got out the blow-dryer, straightener, and a curler.

Did I mention getting my hair ready is a pain, well it is. when my poofed hair finally was straight i

curled the tips and put on my make-up.

Lex, are you ready?, Jess called out. Yeah I'll be out in a minute. I walked out of the bathroom and

went over to Jess, "OK I'm ready". Then let's get going, Jess sang out.

"I'm driving, Jess yelled. OK but I'm driving next time. Sure ok come on. We both hopped in her

black Mustang, I had the same car but in white. She just has this thing for black, I really don't

know why though.

So where are we going first, I asked. The Mall of course to that place called dress me. Oh that place

next to Kay jewlers? Yeah, thats the place.

When we arrived at the mall we went straight to Dress me. Ooh, Lexi look at this dress wouldn't

it look great on me!? Jess said holding up a small pink glittery dress, it was strapless and had

a giant bow just below the chest. Wow Jess that dress is amazing how much is it? $330.00.

That's expensive, i told her yeah but we have loads of money we have nothing to worry about.

Very true, very true. So you find a dress yet Lex? Yeah. Well let me see it!

Ok, I turned around holding up a Bright blue strapless dress that was a little ruffled at the top and

a light stripe out blue at the very bottom of it. Oh my god that'll look Amazing on you, how much is

it $330.00 just like looks like we have our dresses down, Jess said while we walked

over to the register.

That'll be $369.00 total, said the cashier. Here's my credit card, I told her. Debit or credit. Credit

please. Here you go tahnks for shopping at dressme and have a nice day, the cashier said to

Jess and I as we walked out the store.

What time is it Jess? Umm 2:00 pm, we have six hours to get ready lets get home.

********************************************************************************

Jess and I were getting ready we already had our dresses on and I was finishing putting on my

blue eyesahdow, and curling my hair again.

How do i look, Jess said twirling around in the bedroom. Great, How about me, I said turning

around to let her see every part of it. Beautiful, she said.

Ok so how long until the guy's show up, I asked her. Five minutes, they'll be here any second.

Just then we heard a knock on the door. There here, Jess squealed. Coming we said.

We opened the door to find Kris and Adam standing with Black and white tuxes.

Wow, they both said you guys look amazing. Jess and I looked at eachother and turned back to

them"Thanks".

Come with us they said. Adam graped Jessica's hand and Kris took mine in his. When we were in

front of the hotel they took us to a Red Ferrari F40. Nice car who's is it that's Adam's. Jess and

Adam said ok well meet you at the resturant as they hoped in the car.

And this is mine, Kris said pointing to a Black McLaren F1. Wow, this car is so cool. Thanks.

He walked me over to the passenger seat and opened the door for me, "Ladies first". Thank you.

He got in the drivers side, turned the car on and headed of to the restaurant. Hey where are we

going to eat?, I asked a little confused. Were all going to WolfCreek and then to Golden Spoon

for desert. This will be fun, I said.

I know it will.

So, how was you day so far, Kris asked. It was good i went shopping at the mall with Jess.

That sounds like fun. It was, I said. Jess is a fun person to be around.

Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight? Yeah, I said blushing. Did I tell you that you look

very hansom right now, I asked him playfully. No, actually you didn't. Well you are, I said smiling.

When the car stoped I looked up, to see Jess and Adam holding hands waiting for us outside

Wolf Creek. Kris and I both got out of the car, Kris got a hold of my hand and we all headed into

Wolf Creek to have Dinner.

How many said a the host. Four please, Adam and Kris said. follow me she replied leading us

to a booth right beside a window that viewed the beach. Jess and I looked out the window as we

watched the sun set.

Hi im Nicole and I'll be your waitress tonight. What kind of drink would you all like to have?

I'll have a coke, said Kris. Me too, said Adam. I'll have a coke too, said Jess. I'll have the same.

I told her. Ok, I'll be rigt back with your drinks.

So what would you guy's like to eat? the waitress asked us. Umm can I have the Tri-Tip Steak.

And can I get the Lobster Tail, Jess said. I'll have the Sirloin Steak said Adam. And can I have the

Tri-Tip as well. "Of course said the waitress your food will be ready soon, and with that she was

gone.

So you two go to Sandiego State and are best friends, asked Adam. Yeah, were real close,

Jess said. Yeah kind of like sister's... well that don't fight too much, I added in.

You guy's have any favorite bands, asked Kris. Yeah, I like White Tie Affair, I said. Oh and I like

The Academy Is, said Jess. Those bands are cool I like Escape the Fate, Said Kris. I personally

like Rise against. I like those bands to Jess and I said at the same time.

Here's you food, said the waitress while giving us all our food.

Once we finsihed dinner Adam and Kris took Jess and I to Golden Spoon and got some ice cream.

Jess told Adam he had some ice cream on his lip, but he didn't seem to see it, Jess offered to help

and kissed him. The look on his face was funny, im guessing he wasn't expecting that.

So.... Kris trailed off. Yeah?, I asked him. I really like you and wanted to well....... go... steady

with... you? Really I asked. Yeah why wouldn't I, Kris said. I don't know, I looked down.

then I looked up at his face, I like you to and I want to be your girlfriend. Really? Yes.

He grabbed me by the waist and gave me a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. After that the time

seemed to be going by really fast, and before I knew it Jess an I were home saying goodnight to

Kris and Adam.

I had a real good time Kris, I said pulling him into a hug. Me too he replied into my hair. Well it's

getting late and you need to get some sleep so I'll see you soon, Kris asked. Yes, yes you will.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Night he whispered against them, night I whispered

pulling away and walking backinto the hotel room.

Jess was still saying goodbye to Adam, so I used the extra time to wash my make-up

off and change into my PJ'S. Once i was ready I layed in bed thinking about the Date and Kris.

I heard someone walk in and shuffling in the bathroom then a plop on the bed next to me.

Lexi guess what, Jess asked quietly. Huh? Adam and I are Boyfriend and Girlfriend! That's

great Jess. So are Kris and I. I'm so happy, Jess said. Me too, there real good guys.

They are, Jess agreed.

Well I'm super tired and gonna go to bed. Me too, Jess said.

"Night Lex"

"Night Jess"

* * *

**Comment, Favorite if you like it**

** _Love,_**

_** Alexiscullen359**_


End file.
